


Degrees of Explanation

by technicallywritingdreamer



Series: Degrees of Separation [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon explanation, Multi, not an actual story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallywritingdreamer/pseuds/technicallywritingdreamer
Summary: Some of the worldbuilding from Degrees of Separation





	Degrees of Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and just had to smash out a bunch of papers and want to wind down a bit, so putting up some random thoughts here.

Okay, so the main character of this story never even got to show up: Reyes' grandmother, Abuela. She's in a nursing home and Gabe tries to visit as often as possible, sometimes even with Jesse in tow. Abuela seems all nice and sweet, but heaven help anyone who underestimates her, she has a sharp mind, a quick hand, and a raunchy sense of humor. Gabe is terrified of her but loves her so much he doesn't mind.

This is actually R76 for the long run. Jack is a custodian at the elementary school and volunteers at the nursing home. He's one of Abuela's favorites because he blushes so easily (and he has such a pinchable tush). He brings her flowers and plays board games with her when he can. He doesn't really have many friends outside of Lena, Reinhardt, Ana, and Amelie. Ana and Rein are his neighbors and Amelie was the girlfriend of his ex-roomate, Gerard. The two kept in touch, since Gerard was a bit flaky and often left the two alone waiting for him to show up. (This was written before Emily/Tracer reveal so may keep it Amelie/Gerard but originally leaning towards Amelie/Lena...or Amelie/Sombra [I honestly can't remember where I put the paper with this all scribbled out]). He was still the Indiana farm boy, but knew that life wasn't for him. He helps out when his parents call and ask, otherwise he puts his skills to use as the school and his friends' handyman.

Lena is the boys' teacher and is just as energetic as always.

Genji has was a consummate playboy and sired Hanzo. His father wanted the girl to have an abortion but Genji fought against it. When Hanzo showed signs of retardation/autism the patriarch was going to have him sent off, possibly killed. Hadn't thought so. Genji fled to America where Reinhardt ended up taking him in, basically adopting him. Rein put them in touch with his therapist friend Angela who tries to help them transition and learn to read one another. When Genji mentions wanting to get a job but not having many qualifications, Angela mentions one of her coworkers having a position open for an assistant and she'd put the word in. Angela teaches within the nursing and/or psychology program at the same college as Gabe and mother hens him (with physical force) into taking care of himself. She basically hires Genji on herself and forces Gabe to deal with it. She has her own grad student, a sweet young man by the name of Zenyatta who is studying child psychology and trauma recovery.

Genyatta is totally a thing.

Jesse is wild, his parents were scum, and he loves his uncle. He doesn't remember much before Gabe took him in, but sometimes has nightmares about being held down, starving, or sometimes getting burns from cigarettes. Gabe had told him bedtimes stories of Bass Reeves (history nerd) which inspired Jesse's cowboy phase. Gabe is a weak man to cute things so the hat stays on at all times, Gabe probably made it himself.

Hanzo is adorable. He is very stern, but with a dad like Genji and a granpa like Rein, he won't have to worry about striving for his family's approval. Between his first year or so in Japan and Genji speaking mainly Japanese at home, Japanese is still his first language (though Rein and Ana are teaching him their native tongues and Hanzo finds languages so fascinating because THEY HAVE RULES!!).

McHanzo is totally possible, though with the whole sibling effect I may have to find new ships.....I dunno.

Sombra is salty and enjoys spiking coffee. The French lady she and Gabe mention is Amelie, who went purple in the face when ghost pepper landed in her French press coffee~~ She's usually on the phone with Lena or giving Jack a wake up call while she's in line.


End file.
